


Getting Intimate

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Castiel, Caring Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Come Swallowing, Crying, Crying After Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Foreplay, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Post-Season/Series 12, Resurrection, Sam is a Little Shit, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Sam, Tickling, Top Dean, Undressing, bossy bottom, hand holding, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Oh what I wouldn't give for this to happen in the upcoming season. Cas comes back as human and makes a move on Dean. After giving him time to heal and support from his brother, Dean discovers domestic bliss and intimacy with the former angel.





	Getting Intimate

Dean laid back on his bed, boots off, down to the scandalous single layer of a black tee and jeans. He had a stack of books on his bedside table, trying to find a way to create a portal to get back to his mother. 

 

A soft rap came at his door. “Dean?”

 

“Yeah?” He answered.

 

Cas entered with his own tee hiked up and a bright red splotch of blood on his bandage. “I think I popped a stitch, Dean. Can you help me?”

 

Dean rushed off the bed to the former angel. He brought him back to sit on the edge. “Alright, let’s have a look.” He pulled the shirt off of Castiel and peeled back the bandage on his chest. “Yep. You popped one. What were you doing?”

 

Cas sighed and cast his eyes down. “I couldn't sleep. Sam said I could get a TV so I was moving some things around in my room.”

 

“Damnit, Cas. You should have asked one of us to help you. At least while you’re still healing.” He saw Cas shrink at his admonishment. “It’s okay. Sit tight and I’ll patch you up.” He patted his knee and went for their field kit.

 

They’d rushed him to a hospital after Jack brought his human body back. He vanished right after. Sam drove them while Dean kept the pressure on the wounds. He had to file a fake police report about his friend getting stabbed during a mugging but the ER patched him up and sent them on with antibiotics and painkillers. Cas wouldn't have the luxury of that in the bunker.

 

Dean returned with a bottle of tequila and his own suture kit. “Here, take a couple hits of this.” Cas grimaced at the burn but it had been his drink of choice before his final fall. Dean removed his belt and handed it to him. “Bite down on this. It's gonna hurt like a bitch but I’ll be quick.”

 

Cas did as instructed and still gripped Dean’s comforter with both fists. He panted through gritted teeth and the pain. At least Dean threw a couple stitches in as quickly as promised then bandaged him up again. He put his hand on Dean’s left shoulder. “Thank you.”

 

Dean stayed knelt before him. “It’s alright, Cas. I said I’d take care of you.”

 

“No, I mean...thank you for everything. For bringing me home and still wanting me here.”

 

“Cas, I know how bad I screwed up last time and I promised you that I would never make that mistake again. This...this is where you belong. With us. With  _ me _ .”

 

In a sudden and impulsive move Cas leaned forward and just barely brushed his lips against Dean’s. Dean stared in shock at first but then his eyes became heavy lidded and he returned the kiss, just a cautious peck. Then another. The third kiss he let linger, bringing his hand up behind Cas’ neck.

 

He let their foreheads rest together for a couple beats then sought Cas’ lips again. His chest ached and he was near tears as the tender affection between them grew. He felt himself be pulled up and forward as Cas fell to his back on the bed. Dean carefully crawled up over him, deepening their kisses.

 

Cas was open and moaning. His tongue slid against Dean’s and his hands searched for purchase on Dean’s back and shoulders. He managed to pull the black tee free so they were both shirtless. He could feel the heat from Dean on his skin, just inches from him.

 

Dean was running his fingers through Castiel’s hair and trying to stifle the sob that hung in his throat. It felt so good to finally knock down the wall between them. But he had to stop. He pulled away and flopped on his back next to Cas, gasping for breath.

 

“Dean?” Cas reached for him.

 

“We can’t...we can’t do this, Cas.”

 

The injured man looked like he was about to break. Dean quickly rolled to his side and stroked Castiel’s face. “Just not now, okay?” He placed a hand on the fresh bandage. “When you're healed.”

 

“Dean, I thought…”

 

Dean pulled Cas in close to his chest. “I do want you, Cas. I have for a long time. I can wait a little longer.”

 

“I suppose I can, too.”  He let himself relax against the warmth of Dean’s body. “Can I stay? Tonight?”

 

Dean smiled. “Of course you can.” He gave Cas a more chaste kiss then got up to grab an extra pillow and turn down the bed. He shimmied out of his jeans and climbed in wearing just his boxer briefs. Cas slid in under the covers in his hand me down flannel pj bottoms and nestled close to Dean. He was asleep in minutes with the hunter watching over him.

 

***

 

Cas was still lying close when Dean woke up. It had been a long time since he actually  _ slept _ with someone. He kissed the sleeping man’s temple before slipping away and grabbing his robe.

 

Sam was already up and had made coffee. “You left your door open last night,” he said without making eye contact.

 

“So?”

 

“So maybe close it when you have a slumber party?”

 

Dean scoffed. “You know, that was exactly what it looked like. Cas and I quite literally slept...together.”

 

“Look, Dean, I’m glad you and Cas are together. Just spare me from witnessing some of your more  _ intimate _ moments. That’s all I’m asking.”

 

Dean considered that fair. “All’s good?”

 

“Yeah. He still sleeping?”

 

“Popped a stitch last night. Had to put a couple more in. Took it like a champ, though. Said you promised him a TV and he was moving stuff around.”

 

“I was gonna take him out to get one today…”

 

“Mind if I take him? Maybe make a day of it or something.”

 

Sam smirked. “Are you asking Cas out on an actual date?”

 

Dean blushed. “Shut your face.” He grabbed the two cups of coffee he’d prepared and went back to his room. Cas was awake but still in bed. “Morning, Sunshine.”

 

“Morning,” Cas groaned. He was not a morning person. He sat up and eagerly accepted his hot beverage. Even as an angel he had enjoyed the taste of coffee. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

Dean joined him on the bed, sitting shoulder to shoulder. “So um...Sam knows,” he broached the subject.

 

“Knows what?” He was still hazy from slumber.

 

“About us. I mean, that there is an us. He’s happy about it.”

 

“I suspected he would be. Sam is a very open minded person.”

 

Dean reached for Cas’ free hand. “So I was thinking...maybe just me and you go out today. We can find you a TV, grab something to eat...get some new clothes so you aren’t stuck with my worn out duds.”

 

Cas smiled over his cup. “I’d like that.”

 

***

 

Dating. Not something Dean was particularly good at on a long term basis. In school he would maybe take a girl out a couple times and have a little fun before John moved them on. As a hunter his dates consisted of mostly flirting until he slid to home base. 

 

Cas never dated. Dean wasn’t even sure his efforts to woo the former angel would be noticed. Not like he needed much wooing if last night was any indication. Still, it felt wrong to just jump into bed with the guy after a few kisses whether he was injured or not.

 

Cas was special. He wasn't some conquest, a notch on Dean’s belt. He was too old to be chasing tail anyway. It was long past time for him to consider settling down and giving up the pick up lines. He had somebody sitting right there beside him that knew all his faults and still loved him.

 

And he wasn't some character with Cas. There wasn’t his bullshit overcompensating macho swagger. Cas saw right through it. Apparently Sam did too. He didn’t bat an eye about him taking the next step with Cas. This whole straight as an arrow persona was about as transparent as Saran wrap. All kinds of people and beasties called him on it.

 

He pulled into the trusty Walmart parking lot. He had a couple cards they could use and some cash for lunch. Cas just seemed happy to be out of the bunker and getting some fresh air. He smiled at the sunshine on his face and the wind blowing his hair even wilder.

 

Dean hesitated before getting out of the car. “Should we...I dunno...hold hands or something?”

 

“Dean, I am aware that public displays of affection may cause you some discomfort.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on making out with you in the produce section or anything. Just...you’re my guy now and I don’t want you to feel like I’m ashamed of you or something.”

 

“I’m comfortable with whatever level of affection you show me. I know who we are at home.”

 

Dean sighed in relief. He walked Cas in with a loose arm around his shoulder and straight back to electronics. After some back and forth they chose a TV but Cas said they should put it in Dean’s room. He had the bigger bed and Cas wanted to watch movies with him at night.

 

They bickered just a little over Cas’ wardrobe choices. He preferred pop culture tees to solids and only wanted orange underwear.  He chose some crazy socks too. Quirky. Adorable. 

 

For lunch they picked something a little more upscale than Dean usually went for. It was just an Applebees off the next exit but it was technically their first date. He just grinned as Cas devoured a burger across from him. Without thinking he reached to wipe away a glob of ketchup from his cheek.

 

“Aww, you guys are too cute!” their waitress said when she brought the check.

 

“First date,” Dean boasted with a smile. Cas nodded.

 

“Really? I would have guessed you’d been together for a lot longer.”

 

“Turns out Mr. Right’s been in front of me for nine years. Just finally made my move.” Dean winked. 

 

“I believe the move made was mine, Dean,” Cas countered.

 

“We both moved in the right direction for once,” he ceded. He settled the check and when he walked out his arm was around Cas’ waist. 

 

Personal space had been a non-issue for years now. They were always close, exchanging little touches. Dean fussed over Cas’ hair and clothes. Cas let his fingers or hand linger when he healed him. The next step for them wasn’t the leap he’d anticipated. It was just a half-step, him leaning in for another kiss to confirm Cas was right about the moment.

 

He realized on the way home that they were basically an old married couple already. They had a daughter who just turned twenty and was definitely carrying on the family business. They had conversations all the time without saying a word. They were always aware of each other’s presence and knew in their guts when the other was in trouble. The foundation had already been built.

 

“You wanna just bunk with me?” He blurted out.

 

“Share a room?”

 

“Yeah. If you want. I mean, it’s cool if you still want your own space…”

 

“We’ll need to move my dresser in there for my clothes and I would like my own night table,” Cas cut him off.

 

“Great. We’ll do that then set up the TV. You um...you want to do anything to make the room more...homey?”

 

“It’s already home for me. Do you suppose Sam will feel we’re moving too fast?”

 

Dean laughed. “Sam thinks we’ve taken too damn long. And it was nice waking up with you there this morning. I dunno. It felt  _ right _ .”

 

He reached across the seat and took Cas’ hand. He wove their fingers together. It kind of felt right, too.

 

***

 

Six weeks. Six weeks of cohabitating and Sam was still smirking and making gagging noises at them. “You’re so cute it’s gross,” he’d say. They kept their affection PG around him. Quick pecks on the lips, little butt slaps, one impromptu cuddle on the sofa that resulted in a nap and about a dozen pictures on Sam’s phone.

 

“Are you guys...you know?” He ventured when he was alone with Dean.

 

“Jeez, Sammy. Not that it’s any of your business but no. Not yet. He’s barely healed up.”

 

“He’s fine, Dean. We did some yoga yesterday and I saw the scar.”

 

“Why do you care anyway?”

 

“Because...I’m going up to check out something with Donna and I thought if you hadn’t then…”

 

“Wow. Thanks, Sam. I mean, I don’t know if he’s ready…”

 

“He’s ready. We talked.”

 

Dean flushed a deep red. His brother and his boyfriend were discussing  _ his _ sex life. Well, impending sex life. Why the hell didn’t Cas say something to him?

 

Seeming to read the lines on Dean’s forehead Sam answered the unspoken question. “He’s my brother, brother-in-law? He wanted to know if I knew if you had been with a man before. He thought if you had then he would just learn what to do from you.”

 

“Well then we’re gonna need some gay porn because I have  _ never _ acted on something like this before.”

 

Sam scrunched his face. “Really? I thought when it came to sex you had done about everything humanly possible. Then you were a demon.”

 

Dean shot a Sam Winchester caliber bitchface at him. “You calling me a whore?”

 

“Single unattached drifter Christmas? Stumbling into the motel room at five in the morning without your pants? And what the doublemint twins were doing with you? I saw one with her tongue I your-"

 

Dean stood and put a hand up. “I was already going to hell. Figured something that kinky couldn't hurt. Felt pretty damned good till you barged in.” He spun around with a smirk. “Okay so maybe I was kind of a whore. But while it was flattering, and got me a few free drinks, never left the bar with a dude.”

 

“Well, use your own damn computer to look up your  _ educational  _ materials.”

 

***

 

Dean found Cas in the kitchen later. He had the iPad on the counter and something was in the oven. “Whatcha making?”

 

Cad pulled a baking sheet from the oven and set it on the stove. “Burgers with an egg down in a hollow with Swiss and Cheddar melted over them. I thought you might enjoy them.”

 

“Damn, baby. That sounds awesome!” He grabbed them a couple plates and beers. Cas finished up with toasted pretzel buns and proudly served his mate. Dean took one bite and nearly made his “O" face. “Jesus. You are one hell of a cook.”

 

Cas beamed. “You always do the cooking and I wanted to learn so I could do it sometimes. Equal partners, right?”

 

“Cas, I appreciate this. I do. You don’t have to, though. I like cooking. It relaxes me.”

 

“I find the laundry relaxes me. Simple repetitive motions. It smells nice. It’s warm.”

 

Dean laughed. “When did we become so domestic?”

 

“It seems so simple.”

 

“Well we have years of complicated under our belts.”

 

“Speaking of under our belts…”

 

Dean choked on a bite. “Yeah. Sam said you talked.”

 

“I’m ready, Dean. I want to be more intimate with you. The kissing and cuddling are wonderful. But I find my body... _ wanting. _ ”

 

“I want. I definitely want. But Sam was a little quick to his assessment about me. I kind of know what to do but if you were expected a guided tour…”

 

Cas sighed. “I suppose we will have to learn together.”

 

***

 

“Pornography? You’ve told me that it’s not an accurate representation of sexual acts." Cas was annoyed at Dean’s suggestion. He had hoped they would just let things progress naturally in bed. “Maybe we should talk about this.”

 

“Fine.” Dean flopped back on their bed. He thought they’d watch a couple scenes for inspiration and he’d try a couple moves. Now they had to  _ talk. _

 

“Dean,” Cas reached for him. He cupped Dean’s jaw for a tender kiss. “We need to figure some things out. We’re both males. I understand enough to know one of us will be receptive to the other. I know there's oral copulation. I know there's touching and pleasure. I had sex one time. With a female.”

 

Dean regretted his tone. “You’re practically still a virgin, Cas. But I’ve only been with women too. We both know how to stick our dicks in somebody but I don’t know if I want one in  _ me. _ ”

 

“And I’m unsure about that as well!”

 

“Do you fantasize? You know, think about us? What do you see us doing?”

 

“I do think about it. I see you on top of me, making love to me. But it’s just a fantasy. I may not like it.”

 

“Cas, we can try stuff, okay? The touching part I know I’m good with. Blow jobs? Probably as long as you warn me first so I don't choke on a load. Butt stuff? Maybe a finger or two to see if it just makes us uncomfortable.”

 

“I can agree to those terms. Now can we please take off our clothes? I just really want to be close to you tonight.”

 

Now  _ that _ seemed like a good idea to Dean. For a man who lived off one night stands he was really into foreplay, making an evening of it. There was an art to slowly undressing your lover, kissing newly exposed skin. He knew just where to start with Cas.

 

He slid Cas’ shirt up and planted his lips just below his navel. The skin was hot and Cas shivered at the first touch. Dean accidentally tickled his sides when the shirt was pushed up higher. The sound of Cas giggling cracked him up too so he discarded the shirt and smiled into a few lazy kisses.

 

Change of plans. Sweet and playful was the way to go. Oh Chuck did Dean love to see that gummy grin and sparkle in Cas’ eyes. He tickled him on purpose this time to watch him squirm before pinning his arms over his head.

 

He tested lowering his weight onto Cas and found a hefty bulge in the other man’s jeans. He ground against it, bringing a moan from Cas. He lowered his lips to Cas’ neck and starting sucking.

 

“Feels good, Dean.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean pulled back. “You want to keep going?”

 

“Yes, please.” Cas tugged at Dean’s shirt when his hands were released. He palmed over Dean’s chest, pausing to roll his nipples between his fingers.

 

“I like that, Cas.”

 

“Good.” Cas sat himself up so he could flick his tongue over the pert buds. Now he had Dean moaning as he sucked and nipped at them. His hand went down Dean’s back and cupped his ass through his jeans. 

 

“Think we should lose the pants?” Dean asked. He already had his hands on the fly of Cas’ jeans.

 

“Yes. They’ve become quite...constrictive.”

 

So much for the sensual removal. Dean stood by the bed to shimmy out of his and then pulled Cas’ the rest of the way off after he pushed them past his knees. His bright orange underwear were very tented.

 

He’d seen Cas naked before. Well, not aroused and naked. He had no idea what kind of monster cock he was about to set free. Cas on the other hand had most likely peeped him at an intimate moment or two over the years. 

 

Dean started getting nervous. He said he was good with touching. He could jerk Cas off. He knew how to tease and please himself. He could try sucking it. He knew what he liked in a blow job and could probably reenact some moves for Cas.

 

“Dean, you’re over thinking this,” Cas scolded. “Come here.”

 

Dean rejoined him on the bed and Cas rolled up to him. He grabbed Dean’s hip and pulled him flush to his pelvis. Cas kissed him deep, using his tongue to sweep across Dean’s. He shifted a little on the bed to bring some friction between them. Dean was hard again and rutting up to Cas. He  _ had _ been over thinking. He just needed to go with it.

 

He reached down between them to feel Cas through the boxers. He was thick. “Can I touch you?” He panted. Cas responded by taking his hand and guiding it down his waistband. He gasped when Dean’s hand closed around his manhood.

 

Dean gave him a few exploratory strokes. Cas pushed his underwear down to free himself and give Dean more room. “This feels amazing, Dean.”

 

“Can I try something else?” He looked to Cas for permission. Cas groaned then nodded his consent.

 

Dean scooted down the bed a little to slide the orange fabric completely away. He settled himself between Cas’ legs and stared at the glistening cock head. He gulped back his nerves and put his lips to it. He kept a decent grip on the base and let it fill his mouth and lay heavy on his tongue.

 

It just tasted like skin. First fear conquered. He licked the shaft a little with a few short bobs to test his gag reflex. Cas was on the girthy side so he’d have to use the hand and mouth combo. He let some spit run down so he could stroke Cas better.

 

Fingers curled into his hair and he could hear Cas’ breathing become more erratic. “Dean, Dean...you said...I think...oh...ohhh…” he started to come.

 

Dean managed to just have the tip still in his mouth and took the full load before swallowing in one gulp. It wasn't bad but he probably wouldn't swallow often. He milked Cas dry and rested his head on Cas’ stomach.

 

“Dean that...that was the most pleasurable thing I’ve ever experienced.”

 

“Thanks?”

 

“That was better than the penetrative sex I had with April.”

 

Dean huffed a small laugh. Only his angel talked like that. “How was it? I mean straight sex.”

 

“I had an orgasm but it was awkward. I remember feeling warm and tired.”

 

“What do you feel with me?”

 

Cas stroked Dean’s hair and sighed. “Loved. Wanted. Satisfied. Alive.” He urged Dean to come back up. “I’ve decided. I want you to find your release in me.”

 

“Cas, you don’t have to. I don’t even have to get off tonight.”

 

“Dean, look at me. I want to feel you inside me. I want to be looking up in your eyes when you climax. I want to hold you close and feel your heart race against mine. I want to make you feel all the things I’m feeling right now.”

 

He was still hesitant. “I could hurt you. You could hate it.”

 

“You said start with a finger. Get the lubrication from the drawer and...touch me there.”

 

Dean went for the purple plastic bottle. Cas spread his legs wide for him. He took off his own boxer briefs so Cas would know just what he was planning to take on. 

 

“Dean, I’m not intimidated by your penis.”

 

“Hey, I’m above average here, buddy!”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “If you don’t want to do this, just tell me.”

 

“Bossy. I do want this. I’m nervous, okay?”

 

“You think I’m not? This was a big decision for me.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry. What do you want me to do?”

 

“Lubricate your fingers and prepare me for intercourse.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “I  _ have _ seen pornography before. I just didn’t need to watch it to get in the mood for sex with you.” Cas sounded exasperated. He was always on the impatient side.

 

Dean did as he was told and spread the viscous fluid on his fingers and then smeared it around Cas’ hole. He could feel how hot it was and how resistant the muscle was to just his fingertip. He kept at it, pressing and dipping in until he was at least a knuckle deep. He made shallow pumps and Cas seemed to relax a little.

 

He was hesitant to go for two but he needed Cas to loosen up more. He was met with more resistance but he got in a little deeper and felt a soft lump. Cas gasped and bucked when Dean pressed into it. “You okay?”

 

“Prostate, Dean. Very sensitive.” Cas said through his clenched jaw. A wicked grin spread across Dean’s face. He was definitely going to play with that hidden gem. 

 

“Dean, I may have another orgasm soon and I would prefer it it we were having sex when I do.”

 

“Fine. But you need to stop, you tell me.” He poured more lube down Cas’ crack and gave himself a generous coat. He’d been up and down for the past hour and didn’t know how long he could last inside Cas. He lined his head up with the pink hole and slid around a few times before he pushed past the rim. Cas immediately clenched around him. “You okay?”

 

“Yes. Just let me adjust.” He closed his eyes and took a couple deep, meditative breaths. “More.”

 

Dean slid in maybe another inch. He felt the walls flutter then release. He continued going slow and reading Cas’ reactions until his balls were nestled against his ass. 

 

“Fuck, Cas...you feel amazing.” Dean leaned forward more. He kissed his lover as he lay still on top of him. He could probably come just like that, cock warm inside the tight channel. “Is it okay? Does it hurt?”

 

“I’m fine, Dean. It burns a little but that should subside when you start moving.”

 

“You want me to move?”

 

“Yes. I want you to make love to me.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and hooked his heels together around Dean’s back. He stared intensely into Dean’s eyes.

 

Dean backed out of Cas just as slowly as he’d entered. He pushed back in to the hilt, bringing a soft moan from Cas.  He stayed focused on those deep pools of blue as his pace gradually increased. He got lost in them, lost in the new sensation of having a hard dick pressed into his stomach while he rocked into him.

 

_ I love him. Oh fuck I love him so much. I’ve wanted this for so long. Don’t fuck this up, Dean. He’s the best thing that’s ever gonna happen to you. _

 

Cas cupped Dean’s jaw. “Say it, Dean. I see it in your eyes.”

 

“I love you, Angel,” Dean whimpered. He was near climax and near tears. He pushed his arms up under Cas and held him as tightly as he could. He buried his face in Cas’ shoulder and let the sob go as he pumped his seed into him. Something warm pooled between them and he knew Cas had come again.

 

“I love you too, Dean.” Tears of his own streaked from the corners of his eyes. He’d never felt so close to another being since he held Dean’s soul during their ascension from hell. Emotions were not new to him but could still overwhelm him. “It’s okay. I feel it too.”

 

Dean raised his head and looked a mess. “Sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to ruin this with the waterworks. It’s...it’s a lot and it’s our first time. I never thought this would happen.”

 

Cas stroked his hair away from his face. “You didn’t ruin anything. This was better than any fantasy or dream because it’s real. It’s us and we argued and laughed and you tickled me...we made love like people in love should. It was beautiful.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean sniffled. He pulled out of Cas but still stayed on him. “It was, wasn’t it?” He kissed the corner of Cas’ mouth. “Sure you’re okay?”

 

“Little sore and this wetness is a little strange but yes, Dean. I enjoyed our lovemaking and I do want to do this again with you.”

 

“Wanna shower?”

 

“Good idea. Sex is messy.”

 

***

 

Sam came back a few days later, dropping his gear at the foot of the stairs. It was quiet in the bunker. He cautiously peeked in a few rooms. He found Cas humming to himself and folding laundry. Dean was in the kitchen making dinner.

 

“So how’s married life?” Sam joked. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down.

 

“Domestic bliss at its finest. How was your hunt?”

 

“Not too bad. Man, Donna is all Donna Reed on the outside and like Rambo on the inside. She kicks ass. And she made these gluten free scones…”

 

“That’s disgusting. We’re having chicken pot pie from scratch. And for dessert...more pie.” Dean checked the oven to see if the crusts were ready.

 

Sam peeled at the label on his bottle. “So...how was your week?”

 

“Come on, Sam. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“Chickened out or that bad?”

 

“You...shut your face! It’s private.”

 

“Dean, are you embarrassed? You think it matters that you have sex with a guy? It’s Cas. He’s like your soulmate.”

 

Dean growled and moved in close to his brother. In a hushed voice he said, “It was so amazing that I cried. Okay? Best sex of my life. Now will you drop it?”

 

“Okay. Wow. Just...wow. Really?”

 

“Really.” Dean went back to take the pies out of the oven and Cas joined them in the kitchen. He smiled at Sam then wrapped his arms around Dean from behind and kissed his neck. Dean turned enough to give him a quick peck.

 

“Aww,” Sam couldn't help himself. Dean threw a dish towel at him. “What? You’re adorable. And Donna thinks so too. I showed her the pictures of you two cuddling…”

 

Dean took a menacing step towards him and Cas intervened. “I can’t heal him if you kick his ass.” He smirked over his shoulder at Sam.

 

“He’s telling people!  _ We’re  _ supposed to be the ones telling people.” Dean whined.

 

“Please, like everybody didn’t already know. I just told them they were right.” And with that Sam left a stunned Dean standing in the kitchen.


End file.
